nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Hallways and Friends Moving
"Guide to: Hallways and Friends Moving" is a season 3 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Hallways After Ned gets caught running in the halls after the bell without a pass, he's made the hall monitor by Sweeney. Loomer and his cronies are about to beat Ned up until they see him with his hall monitor gear. They beg Ned not to bust them, saying they'll be on hallway cleaning duty for a week. Ned decides to let them go. He starts to let other people slide for not having hall passes. Moze uses her hallway time to talk to Faymen. But after one of her classes, she finds out the hallway to Faymen's locker is under construction after a water pipe burst. Cookie keeps getting trampled on his way to class, and needs a solution. He comes up with the idea for a hallway traffic segment, like highway traffic on the news. Mike crashes into Ned in the hallway and gets on his back for being in his way. Loomer and his cronies back Ned up and make Mike apologize. Seth gives Ned basketball tickets for not busting him. He starts getting other things from people he didn't bust. Cookie's hallway traffic report is transmitted to people's cell phones and is a hit. Moze gets trampled by the reverse commute on her way to see Faymen, and barely gets to his locker on time. Ned plays hockey in the hallway with a few of the people he didn't bust. Moze tries getting to Faymen quicker by going through the air vents and bypassing the hallway entirely, but winds up in the main office and gets busted by Crubbs. Ned tries to enforce the hallway rules but no one takes him seriously. People end up throwing a party in the hallway. Moze asks Cookie to send out a fake traffic report that'll clear the halls to Moze can get to Faymen. When Cookie sends out his fake traffic report, he accidentally directs everyone in his direction and he gets trampled. The crowd of students crashes into the hallway party, but at least Moze gets to Faymen's locker on time. Sweeney comes back and sees the hallway in disarray. He admits to Crubbs that he put Ned in charge so he could go shopping and watch some DVD's. Crubbs puts both Ned and Sweeney on hallway cleaning duty. Tips *Tip#388.BRC - Beware of "The Reverse Commute". *Tip#912.FAR - Find alternate routes if you have a reverse commute. Part 2: Friends Moving After Ned's brief stint as a hall monitor in the previous episode, he now carries a pillow around to soften the blow whenever he gets crashed into in the halls. Moze is happy that Faymen's English is improving, but then Faymen shows up, saying he's moving back to Brazil. Ned suggests she ask Faymen why he's moving. In math class, Evelyn gives Cookie a box, and makes him give it back. She opens it to reveal friendship rings for both of them. Cookie tells her he can't go out with her because he's moving to Hawaii. Faymen tells Moze he doesn't know why his parents want him to come home, but they're coming at eleven to talk to Crubbs and take Faymen out of school. Moze gets Ned to help her find out what's going on in that meeting. Lisa tells Cookie she's sad he's moving and they have to spend a whole day together before he leaves. Cookie says he's moving tomorrow, so that day has to be today. Ned gets Crubbs to tell him why Faymen's parents are taking him out of school: he's failing all his classes, he hasn't been sleeping well or eating, and he hasn't brought any friends over for his parents to meet. Cookie gets a going away present from Coconut Head and Professor Xavier suggests throwing a going away party for him. When Faymen's parents arrive, Moze gets random people to say hi to Faymen, making him seem like he has friends. Ned lures Crubbs out of his office so Gordy can sit there and pose as Crubbs, to convince Faymen's parents to let him stay. Cookie goes to Ned for help about his lie about him moving away. Ned tells him to say that his dad decided not to take the job, but he has to tell them before the party starts, but Cookie chickens out. Gordy, posing as Crubbs, successfully convinces Faymen's parents to let him stay. However, Crubbs returns and catches Gordy. Evelyn crashes the party to reveal that Cookie isn't moving. Cookie tries to backtrack and say that his dad turned down the job in Hawaii, but Evelyn reveals there was no job and he was never moving in the first place. Professor Xavier and the rest of the class get his back by shoving cake in his face. Crubbs explains to Faymen's parents that Faymen isn't depressed, he's in love. Crubbs says that taking Faymen out of school would make him depressed for real, as well as the girl he's dating. Faymen's parents meet Moze and they approve, and they decide to keep Faymen at Polk. Everybody now hates Cookie for lying, but Evelyn repeats the friendship ring stunt from earlier, and now he can't get out of it. Soon, Susie breaks the news to Ned that she's moving out of state so her family can be closer to her dad's job. Tips *Tip#302.MPD - Have a far-away friend? Make "Phone Dates"! *Tip#302.IMWC - IM'ing and web cams keep far away friends close. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Category:Episodes Category:Season 3